


PSA/PDA

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes are role models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA/PDA

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"If Batman and Robin did [it](http://fusionaut.videosift.com/video/Batman-and-Robin-Sesame-Street-Public-Service-Announcement) would you leap off a cliff?"

"Sure," Steve grinned at Tony and then pulled his helmet into place. "And so would you. I've seen your Batman collection."

Tony snapped his face plate down. "I collected the Batmobiles. And Batplanes. Not Batman."

"I stand corrected, your Batvehicle collection. This is an important mission, Iron Man!"

"You can't see it behind my helmet, but this is my 'I can't believe you said that' face." Tony walked over to the chalked 'X' on the sidewalk. "Fine. Wonderful. Let's do it." He waited for the signal and then raised his hands. "We're here to clean up this street!" Low intensity repulsor blasts shot out and blew leaves across the street.

"STOP!" Captain America said, striding out to pose dramatically. "Leaf-blowing is ecologically unsound! Using a rake is better for the environment, your health, and your ears!"

"What?" Iron Man said, cupping a hand to the side of his head. 

Captain America shoved a rake in his hand, and the two of them raked the leaves and put them into a compost bin while singing an eminently forgettable little ditty about leaves blowing in the wind. Iron Man did not make any suggestive remarks or gestures. At least none that could be seen.

Iron Man walked away and sat down on a concrete stoop while the camera crew checked the footage. "Can't we go home now?" he complained. "Big Bird is molting, I'll be picking fluff out of the armor for an hour."

"No." Captain America sat down next to him. "We still have to do the segment on aluminum recycling."

Iron Man let his head fall forward to rest against his metal hands with a clunk. "Remind me again why I agreed to do this."

"Because under that metal exterior beats a heart that turns to mush at the sight of a child."

"That is a base calumny, a vicious rumor spread by those who would destroy my reputation."

Captain America pushed his hood back and ran a hand through his hair. "Because you loved Multiplication Rock."

"True, but hardly incentive to put myself through this." Iron Man took off his helmet and scratched his head. "I mean, I like the Count, too, but couldn't I just throw money at PBS? They _like_ money."

"Giving of yourself is far more meaningful. We're role models!"

Tony looked at Steve. "You mean, children look at us and want to grow up to dress funny?"

Steve sighed. "Tony."

"Oh, hell, no. Not the sad face." Tony threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine. You've just reminded me why I agreed to do this." Tony leaned over and kissed Steve.

From a low wall across the street, Ernie turned to Bert. "Hey, buddy Bert. Isn't that sweet?" He took Bert's hand in his own little felt fingers.

"Yeah, Ernie. It is."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're unfamiliar with these particular acronyms:  
> PSA= Public Service Announcement  
> PDA= Public Display of Affection


End file.
